


Second Meet Mean First Date!

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: Suna is such a concert hunter, but the most memorable concert he ever attended was when he came to see LANY's one. Rather than enjoyed the artist performance, he was disatracted by someone else stood beside him and sing "Malibu Night" along.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	Second Meet Mean First Date!

"Man, you are still thinking over someone that you don't ever know?! It's one month passed bro!"

Suna glances over Atsumu, okay okay he would admit it, it was definitely his fault too because he not ask those person his contact or social media, it feels like he was ghosted by someone that he didn't ever know before.

It's a conrradictcy too, because forgetting those person was like trying trying to know somebody he never know, though he actually did meet him but he doesn't know his name—

—yet.

Yes! Yet!

But, when he will meet them again?! The fuck up! He is like hoping something that will be happen with 0.000000099 probabilities.

It's like the first probability—and the smallest one, they will meet again at another LANY's concert at Malibu, California, if he come again. If he was a concert hunter like himself too.

And if those person was same like him, well the chance also small, because the they might have different music taste with Suna, Suna may not attend the concert that they may attend right?

His hopes seems imposssible...

"I don't know that Suna Rintarou was such a fools that missed his chance to get know over someone he met at LANY's concert"

"Yeah i'm such a fool who got enchated by someone that i never known before—his voice while singing Malibu Night and ILYSB really taken away my attention"

Suna sighed.

"Man, i sound like the person madly in love"

"Yes you are, the one who was madly in love and a fool's that have no a courage to talk them—because get too attached"

And Suna gives Atsumu a little punchs on his waist.

* * *

Suna looks at his phone, those things popped up Atsumu's name on it, huh? Atsumu call him? Why so sudden? Well, everytime Atsumu call him that's mean those brat "wants" something from him.

Well it's better to leave it.

Okay—he doesn't know that Atsumu would really disturb him with his call! Fuck off, he needs his peaceful right now rather than Atsumu's annoyance calls.

"I swear to god Atsumu if you call—"

"Did you get Honne's?"

Those person cuts his words, make him more pissed than before, but forget it—why sl sudden Atsumu is asking him about it? Atsumu's wasn't a concert maniac like him! And also—did he ever know about Honne? Because Atsumu only likes Rock genre and he is the type of person only followed his faves.

"What's up?"

"Well— Omi's cousin have one tickets left, and you don't need to worry about the price, he sell it with the normal price because his friend canceled it when he already bought their tickets"

Suna may be blessed somehow, cause one, yes, he didn't get Honne's, and two, heck—it's so rare! Like 1:1000 you would get a ticket from concert with a normal price when you buy it from others.

"Keep it for me Atsumu! I'll buy it! Told yer boyfriend to tell his cousin to not sell it to someone else!"

"Kay! I'll send you his contact later"

* * *

It's already five minutes since Suna looks at his phone, stares at the contact that Atsumu send him. He pressed his profile, looks at their profile pic, somehow he feels familiar, but it might only his feeling, nevermind, he presses the green button, calls those person.

_**Hello?** _

Ah! They answered!

"Hello"

A silences befores those person spoke his words, asking about is he really Atsumu's friends or not because his cousin already told him that his boyfriend's friend wanted to call him, asks about the tickets and stuffs.

"Ah yes, that's me, so how? Did you still have the tickets"

He could hear those person giggles from the other side—wait! He feels familiar with this sound.

_**Don't worry! I'm already keep yours, so i'll send my bank number and the prices on messages—** _

_**—and i'll give your tickets on the D-Day, did you mind it?** _

"Ah yes—but where's the seat i get?"

_**It's right in front of the stage, Festive-A section, is it bother you?** _

Lucky! He gets the seat he wants! Yuss!! He always love it when he could watchs the artists clearly from his seat!

"Great! I'm not really mind it!"

_**Thanks God, well see you at the venue!** _

* * *

Ah—Suna thinks he comes too early, he also can't call those person again, wait, they aren't faked him right? Atsumu didn't put a prank on him right? And again it's Sakusa's cousin so they would never pranked him! Maybe—

Ah—they called him.

_**Hello Suna-san?** _

Ah he could hears their breaths, it seems like they just arrived by now.

_**Sorry i late, ugh the traffic was so crowded when i got here, luckily i manage to come at the time—** _

_**Anyway where are you right now?** _

"I'm at the right side from the gate, wearing dark navy shirt"

_**Wait—ah! Can you see me? I was the one waved at you!** _

They ended their call before he—those person, comes and approaches him, as he comes closer he could see his faces clearly—wait, he isn't dreaming right now right?

"Suna-san!"

Yes! He was the same person with those person he met at the last concert he attend! LANY!

"LANY"

Those boy rounded his eyes in shocks, before smiled and nodded his head, he said that he came to LANY's concert a month ago, but that was not Suna mean right now.

"You was singing along when they played Malibu Night and ILYSB—you wear a black-tan with square pattern shirt" he said as he pointed those person.

"Wait—how did you know?"

"I was standing beside you, your voice enchanted me, i got disattached, i was not focused to the artist anymore when i saw you at that time—"

"And i'm always waiting—hoping for the time we will meet again"

Suna can see the other's face got redder as he said that, well Komori—those boy, would never imagine that he will get this confession when he want to give Suna his ticket.

Suna grabbed his ticket—without let go of Komori's and, drags him to come with him, saying that the concert would starts soon.

So, their second meet also be their first date huh?


End file.
